Firebird of the Xmen
by BabLe7
Summary: The 1992 Xmen cartoon series with a twist. Jubilee has an older brother who goes by the codename Firebird and works for the government as a backup plan. What chaos could this possibly cause? read and find out. M for safety. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Night of the Sentinels, Dawn of the Firebird

Disclaimer: I do not Own X-Men. If I did it would have turned out like this.

A/N: The world must be coming to an end. I've written something other than Naruto Fanfiction. Maybe there's a blizzard in hell.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Marcellus Fueurvogel Lee was not a happy person right now. He had finally tracked down his little sister, Jubilation Lee, to her foster parents' house only to find that a giant mechanical man was searching for her. So he did what any big brother with no sense of danger would, he followed it. He ended up at the local mall. _'Figures.'_ He thought. He heard the people in the mall running away screaming from the 25-foot tall monstrosity that dares to call itself a machine. _'Now if I were an arcade rat like my sister, where would I be?'_ he asked himself. He spotted his sister running out of an arcade and took off after her.

Marcellus, or Mar as his friends call him, is special compared to a lot of people his age. He is a phoenix in every sense except actually being the creature. He is a certified genius having graduated from Temple University at the age of 18 and again with a master's degree at the age of 21. For the past three years he had been serving alongside but not working in an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. and was their fallback plan if anything ever went wrong, which it often did. He worked for an agency called Safeguard, a government agency designed to be the backup for all other agencies incase something goes wrong. Mar had heard rumors going around about the machine he was following earlier. 'Sentinels' is what they were called and they were created for one and only one purpose: to kill or capture all mutants.

"Jubilee!" He called out to her just before the humanoid machine grabbed her.

Jubilee turned around just in time to see what she thought was a ghost before the Sentinel grabbed her. It couldn't have been her brother. He had died protecting her from a gang of thugs years ago. He had been stabbed in the heart.

"If you ever wish to make it back to your master in one piece, machine, I suggest you drop my sister right now or I will ensure that your master ends up paying the entirety of the nation's debt from behind bars. So you have until the count of three to reply because I know whom you serve and I know he doesn't like where I plan on sending him. So, one…"

"Cannot comply. Must take this mutant in for questioning." The sentinel said.

"Then I don't have to count at all." Marcellus said as the air around him began to distort from heat. Two massive wings of fire sprouted from his back and his eyes were replaced by blazing orbs of fire and the white shirt and pants he was wearing burst into flames and fell off revealing black and red armor and a sword at his side. "You will unhand my sister whether your programming allows for it or not!" He roared as he flew past the sentinel so fast it did not register that its hand had been severed until the hand collided with the ground. "I have not served this country for the last three years to let it turn on my baby sister. You will either run to your master right now or I will reduce you to scrap metal." Mar declared. The sentinel just raised its remaining hand and charged a blast of energy. Mar charged at it only for the sentinel to fire a blast of energy at him.

He could have avoided the blast but stayed on course and blew straight through the sentinel, tearing its head off in the process. The problem now was that that blast of energy had completely destroyed his left arm. He didn't care though as his next death would bring him his arm again. He walked up to his sister, who was now staring at him in disbelief. There were three others with her making sure she was okay, two women and a man in a brown trench coat. "Jubilee, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Mar, is that really you?" He nods. "But I saw you die."

"Yes, you did. What you missed was my revival through fire."

"But your arm…" She began before passing out from the stress.

He turned to the other three that were there. "You're with Xavier right?"

The man nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I'm his eyes and ears inside the government."

"Firebird?"

"Yep. He wanted to assign me the codename Phoenix but it didn't quite suit me. C'mon I've gotta report what I've found out to the Professor." Mar reported.

"Sure, I'll carry petite for you." The man said.

"You need any help shuga?" the woman with red and white hair asked.

"Nah. I'll be good until we get to the medical center so I can go through my whole phoenix act and I'll be fine." Marcellus said.

"I'll call ahead and inform Charles that we're on our way back." Ororo said

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Later that night…

Marcellus stood in front of the professor with his arm missing, like the injury was nothing. "I'm telling you prof they're up to something. For the past three months I've been hearing rumors about this sentinel program and what happened out there just proves them to be true. They're making these things to exterminate us. And for those of us they can't kill like me and Wolverine they plan on capturing us and using us for experiments." He was flailing his right arm about like crazy by the time he finished talking.

"I understand your concern Marcellus but that doesn't mean I can do anything about it right now." Professor Charles Xavier responded.

"Look, I'm just stressed that they targeted my baby sis. How did they know that she was a mutant anyway?"

"We were checking the robot's memory and we came across information that we believe was stored in the mutant registry database. It seems most unusual that the maker of the robot would have access to this information. I'll look into this a bit further. Go check on your sister and get your arm back. Jean, escort Firebird to the medical bay and check all his vitals and mental stability as usual for his phoenix revival."

"Of course professor. Mar, if you will please come with me." Jean instructed.

"How could I say no to you?" Marcellus asked as he followed Jean to the medical bay.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Medical bay a few minutes later…

"Just try not to stare too much." Marcellus said as he began taking off his armor and the clothing under it, laying his sword on the bed next to him. When he was done he was standing there in his boxers. As the finishing touch to the whole setup he laid a new pair of boxers on the bed next to his clothing. He then drew the sword from the sheath, making sure to leave the sheath on the bed with his armor. He took one last look at his sword before ramming it through his heart then pulling it out and tossing it with his armor.

Jean always winced when she had to watch him go through this even though she knew he wouldn't die, permanently anyway.

Mar's body then burst into flames, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash. After a few seconds, a small, contained, pillar of fire erupted from the ashes. When it dissipated, there stood a completely unscathed, completely naked Marcellus. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to stare." He said as he turned to get dressed.

Jean caught herself and turned away. She had ended up staring like she did every other time. How could she not? How could any straight woman not stare? He was toned perfectly from his job being S.H.I.E.L.D.'s backup, he didn't have any scars because of his phoenix-like ability and he was very easy on the eyes in any woman's mind. His hair was a mixture of red, orange and blond in such perfect balance that when the wind blew through his hair it looked like fire. "Are you decent?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about you always having to be the one to do this. I know how close you and Scott are and this just feels like I'm messing with that relationship." He answered. He was in the new pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it." Jean said as she turned around and began the regular checkup routine. Everything was the same as normal, even his 125 degree Fahrenheit temperature. Yes, ladies, he is hot. His high body temperature was the only thing really out of place with his body compared to the average mutant. It was likely due to him being something along the lines of an incarnation of fire. "You're all good. Go check on your sister. I bet she has a million questions to ask you."

"Thanks for always making sure I'm healthy and whatnot. I'll see you around." With that, Mar finished getting dressed and put his armor away to await repairs and then went to find Jubilee.

When he got to the room that she had been placed in he found the lock and handle blasted off from the inside. "Okay, so she doesn't like confined places. I'll check with the others to see if they've seen her around."

After an hour of searching, Mar found his sister stuttering like a fool while standing next to Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau and surrounded by the rest of the X-men who were laughing at Wolverine's wounded pride. As soon as she spotted Mar she pounced on him and started asking him one question after another with tears in her eyes and was sobbing into his shirt. "Slow down Jue, I can't understand you." Mar said when he finally calmed the hysterical girl.

"You died." She sobbed. "I was all alone."

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry that you were alone. But I couldn't help it. Xavier found me there after my abilities kicked in for the first time. I may have died but I have risen from my ashes like a phoenix."

"Why didn't you come back to find me?" Jubilee asked while still sobbing into his now damp shirt.

"I tried. Several times. But I only just found you today." He responded while rubbing her back.

Jubilee soon calmed down enough to notice that something seemed off. "Your body feels too warm. Are you sick or something?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Marcellus laughed at that. "No, Jue, I'm fine. I'm an incarnation of fire so my natural body temperature is almost thirty degrees higher than yours. I'm hot even without my good looks." Mar said, earning a slap upside the head from his sister. "It was a joke."

"Not a very good one." Jubilee countered. She then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Hothead, get off the floor. We have work to do." Wolverine said as he headed upstairs for the debriefing on the 'sentinel'.

"Awfully bossy for a guy that wears yellow, don't you think so Jue?" asked Mar as he got up and followed Wolverine.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

War room or whatever it's called…

"Guys. I'd love to stay but it seems Iron Man has gotten himself into a situation again. I won't be able to help on this mission." Marcellus said as he hung up his cell phone. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. and apparently the opponents Iron Man was up against had a device that drained power from his suit. "Tell Jubilee that I'll be back soon." He said as he ran out the door and to the roof before taking off towards his destination like a rocket on steroids.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Iceland four hours later…

Marcellus walked back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. transport with Iron Man using his Shoulder as support. "Tin man I swear you get into more trouble than my baby sister. There's a spare energy module in the transport. Anything else you need before I head back?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks for getting me out of yet another bind. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have collapsed a long time ago if you weren't there to bail us out most of the time."

"Any time Tony. I got to get back and make sure the private agency that manufactures those sentinels we heard about isn't trying to take _any_ of our citizens captive. Inform the president that the Sentinels are being used against our own citizens. Mutants or not, they are still citizens."

"Sure thing."

"I'm off then." Mar said as he handed Tony over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. recovery team that was there. He then ran off the nearby cliff as fiery wings erupted from his back.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Sentinel construction plant the next night…

A sentinel with a missing arm crashed through the skylight and hit the power generator. "Can't those things watch where they're going" Gyric asked.

The wall next to Gyric and Trask explodes knocking them both away. "I'm blowing this joint." Jubilee said as she came out of the newly formed hole in the wall. She had been captured the night before.

The X-men showed up just as five Sentinels surrounded Jubilee. One minute of pure mayhem later and the Sentinels were down and Trask and Gyric were getting ready to flee when Marcellus stopped them. Gyric pulled a gun on him but Mar only chuckled while floating there a foot and a half off the ground using his wings. "You wouldn't threaten a government Safeguard agent would you? Because that would roughly be the equivalent of attacking the president and you would end up in a jail cell for the rest of your life, never to see the sun again."

Gyric screamed like a little girl and grabbed Trask before running to another exit with a wet spot in his pants.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Jubilee's foster parents' house next day…

"You guys are the best foster parents I've ever had. But Professor Xavier's school is… it's the best place for people like me." Jubilee told her foster parents.

"You will come back to visit us right?" Jubilee's foster mother asked.

"Does a mall babe eat chili fries?" Jubilee responded before giving her foster parents each a hug.

Marcellus, who had been standing silently beside Jubilee the entire time said. "Besides, she's got me watching over her again. She'll be as safe as the president as long as I'm here." He then turned to Jubilee. "I called in a favor from one of my friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. to get your bags to the school. I'll take you there myself."

"Cool! What kind of car do you have?" Jubilee said.

Mar just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who said anything about a car? I'm flying you there." When he finished talking, fiery wings sprouted from his back. With one flap of the fiery appendages, they were in the air and on their way to Xavier's school with Jubilee screaming in both fear and excitement.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Okay, Marcellus is my oc avatar with mutant powers. He may seem overpowered for an oc but he is supposed to be on the same level as Professor X, Magneto and Jean Grey. What you've seen here is the limitation of his powers pretty much. His middle name is German for 'fire bird' if I had it translated correctly. So for those of you who know German; that was foreshadowing.

BabLe7: "Why is my phone ringing?" --picks up phone and answers-- "Hello?"

???: "Why the fuck is it snowing down here?!"

BabLe7: "Mephisto, why do you automatically assume it's my fault?"

Mephisto: "Because it usually is."

BabLe7: "I wrote a story that did not involve Naruto in any way shape or form."

Mephisto: "Why would you go and -click-"

BabLe7: --hangs up phone-- "Well that's over with. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Remember, review and give suggestions. I'm always open to suggestions. I use the good ones. See ya!"


End file.
